Bloodbath
'Bloodbath '''is the second episode of The OFIBTY: Hunger Games. Episode "Ladies and gentleman! Let the 101st Hunger Games begin!" "50, 49, 48......" As the counting went down all of the tribute's looked scared. There was an idea. A smart idea. Ellie had a token. Surrounded my mines if they leave too early. Ellie had to do the careers a favor. They wanted me to kill someone. And kill them bad. "23, 22, 21......" I threw it. Shit. I missed so badly. I saw it hit her in the face. And, it fell right next to her. She screamed. It was still on her pedestal. She was so screaming. And then it fell. We heard one last scream. She blew up..... It was meant for Shan. It killed the girl from 12. ".......10....... 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The horn sounded. Everybody was off and trying to avoid the awful smell from the girl who blew up. It took Lea a good 5 seconds to get off her pedestal. But Frank had already had a trident. When Lea hopped off, Frank pierced it through Lea's stomach. Ellie saw him right away... But she felt bad. She knew the Careers wanted him dead first. Delilah was right behind her keeping people away with Frank's trident. "I see him!" Ellie yelled to Delilah. "See who?"..... Ellie paused.... "The boy from 5. Um, I don't know his name but..... Ellie lied. She knew his name because she had a crush on him. She usually didn't find a guy she liked. "I don't care what his freakin' name is, just go kill him!" Delilah screamed at Ellie. And she was off. She knew she didn't want to come back. It only took her 2 minutes to get to him. He wasn't a fast runner. "Mau! Mau!" she screamed. He turned around and he had the spiked mace in his hand. He whipped it right at me. He almost cut my arm off. "You bitch!" I yelled as a stabbed him in the leg with a knife. He died instantly. So then, after her killing him she had to go back to the Cornicopia. She was pissed. Back at the Cornicopia, Dianna knocked Jessica to the ground as she stabs him in the chest and knocks Brandon down to the ground. Dianna was about to finish her off with her axe, when Kellen throws his spear into her back. She falls to the ground. Kellen goes to the ground and fights her. She doesn't give up. While watching as fellow tributes claw at each other, he begins to crawl away. But he isn't fast enough and Dianna coughs up blood as her eyes shut. Kellen stares at Brandon thenback at his bloody spear. He kills him within a second. Kellen sees Jessica moaning in pain and he drags her to safety. Tom goes inside the shinning Cornicopia. He sees bows and arrows, spears, maces, sickles, knifes..... But no blowgun. The only other item he was somewhat good with was an ax. ''But, where the hell were all the axes. All of a sudden I feeling an aching pain in my back. I feel my back to find an ax planted in it. I look behind me to find the girl with bright red hair from 8 looking in glee as blood pours out of my mouth. Well, at least I found the axes! "Shan!" Colton called for his district partner only to find her still on her petestal. Colton grabs Shan and runs away with her when Tyler whips Colton. Colton falls to the ground with blood on his face. "Run Shan, run!" Tyler grabs his knife and slits his neck. Shan feels as if she is scared for her life. She paused where she was when Delilah spotted her. Delilah was getting ready to throw 3 knifes at one time at her when a figure started running in Shan's direction. As Delilah throws the knifes, Mark, who had a crush on Shan, dived out in front of her. All three knifes went into his chest. Mark, not good with any weapon, took one of the knifes out and chucked it. It went into Delilah's left leg. Delilah in shock limps away. Mark looks up at Shan and smiles. Her holds her hands as she has a tear in her eye. "Shan, I love you" he says as he kisses her. Shan smiles and says "I love you too!". Mark begins to laugh a little. Shan puts his head on her shoulder. Mark begins to close his eyes. "No! No, no, no! Mark! You can't leave me! Please!" Shan sobs to Mark. "Win this, for me," Mark lightly says. "I will. I promise!"Shan smiled back. Mark's eyes don't ever blink again. She shuts his eyes, gives him a kiss on his check and takes the other two knifes out of his chest and takes them with her to defend herself if she needs it. Everybody leaves the Cornicopia. Except for the Careers. Tyler, Jessica, Kellen, Ellie, Haley, Frank, and Delilah. Well, actually, minus one career. After holding off for over 25 minutes, Jessica dies. Tyler gets all pissed. He kills all of the birds nearby. He knows he wants revenge. He wants it bad. Real bad. Then, the cannons sound. '''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! '''8 deaths. But, 9 people died in the Bloodbath. Who didn't die? The hovercraft comes. Picks all the dead bodies up one by one. From Pixie, Lea, Mau, Brandon, Tom, Colton, Mark and finally Jessica. But yet still one body remains alive still on the Cornicopia. It's hidden so the careers don't see her. As Dianna has blood still pouring from her delicate mouth, her eyes begin to open. the end. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:101st Hunger Games Category:Deaths